Soundless (formerly Flamecaller)
Soundless '''(formerly '''Flamecaller) is a SkyWing/NightWing hybrid. Appearance Flamecaller is mainly black with copper tints to her scales, only visible under certain lights. Her eyes are olive-green with gold flecks, and her underscales are almost identical to her main scales, with her star scales being copper against a dark grey background. She has copper-coloured teardrop scales instead of the usual silver, but no powers. This is suspected to be because she is a hybrid. Her snout is in the shape of a NightWing while the rest of her body is of a SkyWing, with NightWing-coloured scales. Personality As a young dragonet, Flamecaller was smart, curious and eager to learn, although admittedly a bit timid around dragons her age. However, this all changed when an animus went insane, believing her family to be "cursed" and must be gotten rid of before the "curse" took over Pyrrhia. After arriving in Possibility, Flamecaller stopped speaking entirely- she could understand speech, but when she tried to reply, the words wouldn't come. She was taunted History Flamecaller got her name from when, as a newly-hatched dragonet, she managed to set a shrub on fire with her powerful flames. As a dragonet, she lived happily in the Rainforest, playing with other dragonets. Until one day, an animus went insane, believing her family to be "cursed" and must be gotten rid of before the "curse" took over Pyrrhia. The animus in question murdered her family, with Flamecaller, at age three, the only one to escape. She flew for three days, before finally arriving on the outskirts of possibility, and collapsed with exhaustion almost immediately after. When she woke up, she was in a RainWing healer's den, unable to speak with barely any memory of where she came from, who she was, and what happened. All she remembered was fire. Lots and lots of fire. As a result, she has a phobia of fire, which is somewhat ironic considering her former name. According to the RainWing, whose name was Kiwi, she had been found outside Possibility two days ago. For the first few days, Flamecaller refused to go outside, sitting still in a dark room with no one else. Soon, she began walking around Possibility, and that's when a problem arose. What were they to call her? After all, Flamecaller couldn't speak, nor remember her name. A rather nasty SandWing dragonet named Adder began calling her Soundless for her lack of speech, and somehow, the name stuck. A few weeks into her life in Possibility, Soundless met Kex, a bubbly SandWing when Kex got into a fight to defend her. They soon became close friends, and gradually, Kex managed to coax Soundless to go outside and be more open, even teaching her (with the help of some other dragons) to control her fire and overcome her fears. However, some dragons in Possibility remained suspicious of her, and as there was a war with the NightWings brewing, many grew to despise her. It wasn't until one fateful day, where a group of dragons marched up to Kiwi's house and demanded Soundless be thrown out (or they would kill her) when Soundless finally, finally spoke. The dragons were dumbstruck, but still harboured their hatred. Despite having remembered her previous name, Soundless didn't mind whatever dragons called her, as long as it wasn't mean or rude. She and Kex agreed that they should stop the Nightwing War and flew to the NightWing-RainWing Kingdom. Relationships WIP Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (The Streamy Gamer Cat) Category:LGBT+